Accident Murder No matter what Painful
by Dancegirl554
Summary: When the worst thing possable happens to Melissa she starts to really like the fact that her mom and dad are NCIS agents and that GIbbs is finally on her side
1. NCIS:Day

Melissa: MOM! WHERE IS MY SHOES!!

Ziva: IN YOUR CLOSET WHERE THEY WERE SUPPOSE TO BE!!(turns and looks at husband)

You know she gets your geans in the messy area I was very clean when I was a girl her age

Tony: yea well like father like daughter

Melissa: (walks into the kitchen with stuff for school) talking bout me dad?

Tony: yes I was my darling sweet 16 year old daughter

Ziva laughs and Melissa just smiles and gives her father a kiss on the cheek

Ziva: Can you come to NCIS after school today since we have to work late and im guessing abby wouldn't mind the company

Melissa: do I really have to? I mean mom Gibbs is still really mad at me for screwing things up last case and I don't really want to deal with that

Tony: Mel how many times do you think I have screwed up he forgives you don't worry

Melissa: sure if that's what you really thing I got to go thought I have to catch the bus love you mom and dad bye!

School

Melissa: SARA!! My parents are forcing me to go to NCIS after school

Sara: why isn't that scary dude Gibbs there?

Melissa: YEA!

Sara: want me to come?

Melissa: nah my parents would prob just get more mad at me and so would Gibbs but thanks for the offer sara….but could you give me a ride since you're a senior and all?

Sara: no Problem Mel I would love to

Melissa: thanks that's really help

AFTER SCHOOL

Sara: Off to NCIS aka your Death bed Mel

Melissa: yea lets not remind me thank you VERY much!

They Drive to NCIS and Mel gets out of the car

Melissa: thanks for the ride

Sara: no problem any time mel if you need me to get you later also to get away don't worry I will

Melissa: THANK YOU!!

IN SIDE NCIS

ELEVATOR

Mel walks into the elevator the door opens and gibbs is standing inside

Melissa: Figures! Only me

Gibbs; Melissa

Melissa: Gibbs

Elevator doors open and they both walk to the bullpen

Tony: hey sweetheart!

Melissa: hey dad, hey McGee…dad where is mom?

Ziva: right behind you honey!

Melissa: (turns around ) I Hate when you do that to me! I think im gonna go see abby now !

Rights as she is leaving for abby the phone rings

Gibbs: yes …okay..get your gear a dad teenage girl whose father died two months ago pack your stuff they think it has to be connected to the crime of her father.

CRIME SCENE

Ziva: Tony that's one of the cars Mel was looking at getting

Tony: Well at least we don't have to ask how it acts under being hit into a tree with a dead girl in it now do we.

Ziva: Stop being the smartass

Gibbs: can we work her and talk about family life later please McGee Photos DiNozzo witness statements and Ziva help him please

McGee: Guys you might want to come see this

Tony: probie this better be REALLY good… OH MY GOD!

Ziva: NO! it Cant be!


	2. ELEVATOR CHAT

CRIME SCENE

Ziva: Tony that's one of the cars Mel was looking at getting

Tony: Well at least we don't have to ask how it acts under being hit into a tree with a dead girl in it now do we.

Ziva: Stop being the smartass

Gibbs: can we work her and talk about family life later please McGee Photos DiNozzo witness statements and Ziva help him please

McGee: Guys you might want to come see this

Tony: probie this better be REALLY good… OH MY GOD!

Ziva: NO! it Cant be!

Tony: I HAVE to call Melissa

Gibbs: what is going on here tony why do you need to call your daughter right now?

Ziva: Gibbs go look who is driving!! ( she is very annoyed at gibbs at the moment)

Gibbs: oh god call abby tell her to tell melissa and to watch after her until we get back!

BACK AT NCIS

Gibbs walks in

Abby comes running toward him

Abby: WE LOST HER!! Gibbs SHE RAN OFF!!

Gibbs: Figures …I know where she will be all of you get on the case asap

Tony: can I go find my daughter and help her she needs her parents

Gibbs: I got her you keep her safe DiNozzo that's your job right now

ELEVATORS

Door opens to show a Mel in the fetal possion on the floor crying

Gibbs; Hey Can I Join?

Melissa: NO! this DIDN'T JUST HAPPEN!! ITS ALL MY FAULT!!

Gibbs: (flips the elevator switch, sits down next to her) How so?

Melissa: She was suppose to come and save me from you and your wrath and I told her I would be find if I had just said YES she would have been alive right now!

Gibbs: maybe right now but that does not mean it wouldn't of happened later

Melissa: I COULD OF STOPPED IT!!

Gibbsl HOW? Honey you had no chance in hall to change what happened it would of happened maybe not today but maybe tommrow and you could have been in that car just be gald you weren't

Melissa: I wish I was, im the one that should be dead you said it yourself last week

Gibbs: don't EVER say something like that again I was just angry im sorry!

Melissa: no one would care if anything happen

Gibbs: you know that's not true ur mom would prob start killing again and your dad would go into a drinking rage

Melissa: yea they kinda need me don't they

Gibbs: I need you the world needs you

Melissa: I guess thanks your always helpful although your scary sometimes you know

Gibbs: sometimes I need to be honey Iv known you ur whole life and trust me sometime you need a threat so does your mom you get that from her

Melissa:thanks

Gibbs: your going to have to have 24/7 protection detail

Melissa: I live with a senior NCIS agent and a Assassin

Gibbs; ex- assassin

Melissa: oh by she still has it in her trust me never do I not hear " IF YOU DON'T CLEAN YOUR ROOM ILL KILL YOU WITH WHATEVER IS LEFT ON THE FLOOR"

Gibbs laughs

Melissa: realy protection detail?

Gibbs: nods

Melissa: Who?

Gibbs: me my house rest of the week always with me!

Melissa: no school

Gibbs: no school

Melissa: okay you sure protection detail

Gibbs: Mel don't try and get out of it lets go

Melissa: go tell the parents they can have a nice calm week without me

Gibbs: (turns the elevator on helps Melissa up) somehow don't think they will be sleeping to calmly with you on protection detail I can promise you that

Melissa: time to go scare the parental unit

Gibbs laugh and they go to tell Ziva AND Tony the plan


	3. Telling the Parents

Melissa: okay you sure protection detail

Gibbs: Mel don't try and get out of it lets go

Melissa: go tell the parents they can have a nice calm week without me

Gibbs: (turns the elevator on helps Melissa up) somehow don't think they will be sleeping to calmly with you on protection detail I can promise you that

Melissa: time to go scare the parental unit

Gibbs laugh and they go to tell Ziva AND Tony the plan

BULLPEN

Gibbs: okay well here is the deal. Mel will be staying with me for the next week or so until we can figure out that she is not a target also.

Ziva: Gibbs I think I can watch my own daughter thank you very much

Tony: I agree with her I am not going to let my daughter go

Melissa: DAD MOM!! Please just listen to the man!

Gibbs: Come on Mel lets go home and get you some stuff your going to need and then we will drop it off at my house, I want to know everything about Sara's fathers death when I come back you guys better be EXPERTS on that case

McGee: sure thing boss

Tony: why wouldn't I not work so hard this is my daughter

Ziva nugges tony

Tony: I mean Sure thing boss man, and Mel don't forget to take your medicine you have to finish those antibotics don't want that sinus infection coming back

Ziva: and don't forget your tooth brush and some pads just in case

Melissa: MOM! God im not a kid

Gibbs laughs

Tony: honey be safe

Melissa: dad just do your work ill be fine I promise

Gibbs and Mel get into the Elevator

Melissa: God they drive me up the wall sometimes

Gibbs: you know they mean well when they do that there just being parents

Melissa: yea but that does not mean they cant drive me insane

Gibbs: yea well that's there job

Melissa: yeah but most of my friend parents are like lawyers and teachers and stuff but no I have NCIS agents plus a mom who killed people for a living when she was younger!

Gibbs: does make your life more intresting

Melissa: or life threaten either one ( she laughs) (gibbs gives her a look)

Gibbs: no funny right now

Melissa: sure okay whatever can we just get to the house please and don't kill me your driving scares me…and so does my moms

Gibbs laughs

Okay so I don't know really where I am planning on going with this I had a plan but I started this thing really late at night and im not to sure what I was planning but! If anyone has an idea please send those ideas to me by a comment or something ill think everything through cuz some help never hurt anyone!

THANKS!


	4. BUSTED!

Gibbs: does make your life more intresting

Melissa: or life threaten either one ( she laughs) (gibbs gives her a look)

Gibbs: no funny right now

Melissa: sure okay whatever can we just get to the house please and don't kill me your driving scares me…and so does my moms

Gibbs laughs

GIBBS HOUSE

Melissa: OH SWEET LAND!!! Never again will I be in the car with you Gibbs I don't think my stomach could take it

Gibbs Really why do you say that? (gives her the Gibbs glare)

Melissa; I was just kidding so you heading back to work?

Gibbs: yea I have to check on ur parents just make sure you stay AT and IN the house at ALL times and no calls outside with that cellphone of yours I don't want to see that thing unless ur talking to me or someone from the team GOT IT?

Melissa: Got it sir(smiles )

Gibbs: okay ill be back at like 6:30 so ill see you soon

Melissa: k bye!

Gibbs walks out of house and drives away Melissa picks up the house phone and calls her best guy friend

Micheal: Hello? (he doesn't know the number)

Melissa: hey mike its mel I am calling from a house phone you want to hang till like 6?

Micheal: YEA! Where at?

Melissa: downtown get some food

Micheal: ill meet you there in like 5

Melissa: K bye

Melissa hang up the phone and grab her cell and walks out of the house

DOWNTOWN

Micheal: so whats with that werid number you called me from?

Melissa: Oh it's the home phone for my dads boss he was just dropping something off and I left my cell in the car

Micheal: have you talked to sara lately I haven't heard from her I think she is mad at me since she has yet to pick up the phone

Melissa: yea that's weird (phone rings sees its Gibbs)

ON THE PHONE

Gibbs: Hey

Melissa: hey hey

Gibbs: whats the noise in the back round

Melissa: OH that's just the TV why?

Gibbs: oh okay well I wont get home till like 7:15 so im picking up dinner on the way home for us anything you want me to grab from your house

Melissa: Nah im good but thanks

Gibbs: K see you soon bye

Melissa: Bye

BACK DOWNTOWN

Micheal: who was that?

Melissa: my dad wanted to know what was going on no worries but we got till like 7 now

Micheal: k well ill drop you off at 6:45 than okay sounds good

6:40

Micheal: hey so do you want a ride home now?

Melissa: actually im going to just walk I think

Micheal: Oh okay so talk to you soon

Melissa: yea

OUTSIDE GIBBS HOUSE

Melissa is walking and sees Gibbs car

Melissa: FUCK!! What the hell is he doing home early im soo screwed maybe ill go to the back yard and look like I was just chilling outside he might get mad but not as mad

Melissa walks to the back and sits on the very old swing set

Gibbs walks out looking very angry

Gibbs: (playing it cool) oh so you were out here all the time

Melissa: Yea(going along with it) just wanted some air

Gibbs: (looking at her annoyed) you know the best part of being a NCIS agent is the ability when you get suspicious of where someone is you can just check were there cell phone was or has been then you know and feel a lot better about it. You can also talk to there parents and find out there friends cell phones and see if anyone is near that said person also just in case, its that just awesome!

Melissa: (Very pale) Yea that is pretty awesome I guess…haha

Gibbs: yea it is so care to tell me why you were downtown with MICHEAL AND NOT IN THE HOUSE LIKE I TOLD YOU TO!

Melissa:actually that's a funny story Gibbs one that I think ill tell at some party's

Gibbs: you actually think youll be going ANY WHERE ANY TIME SOON!!! ROOM NOW !!!! WE WILL TALK AT DINNER!!!

Melissa: okay im going

Gibbs: well then get going FASTER!!

Gibbs knows he is being hard on her but he has to be she is just like DiNozzo if you don't yell at her enough the first time she will never understand and he only cares about her and only wants to make sure she is okay because god forbid anything happen to that girl he and his team would fall apart into a million pieces and she does not get that yet but she will by the end of the day he has to make sure of it.

DINNER

GIBBS: MELISSA ROSE DINOZZO DINNER NOW!

MELISSA: Come!

GIBBS: so I thinks its safe to say you were not home so you care to elaberate where you really where?

MELISSA: Not really Gibbs I don't see why you making a huge deal out of this the kid I was with is a great kid and I care about him

GIBBS: any I CARE about you so why the hell did you lie to me

MELISSA: I was covering me ass

GIBBS: You are SO GROUNDED

MELISSA: YOU CANT DO THAT!! YOUR NOT MY PARENT!!

GIBBS: I am watching you I am your parent

MELISSA: NO!

GIBBS: YES! AND give me your cell phone!

MELISSA: WHY!!

GIBBS: because there is NO CELL PHONES! NO HOME PHONES! NO TV! NO COMPUTER! YOU WILL SIT YOUR ASS ON THAT COUCH OR IN YOUR ROOM AND YOU WILL DO NOTHING UNTIL THIS CASE IS SOLVED!! THEN YOUR PARENTS MIGHT GROUND YOU FOR LONGER!!!

MELISSA: how would u stay in touch with me

GIBBS: don't have to im going to working from home so I get to watch you since obvilouly you CANT BE TRUSTED!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!

MELISSA: YES!!! ( she scremed)

GIBBS: what was that?

Melissa: YES SIR!

GIBBS: GOOD NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!!


	5. Phone Call HELL!

MELISSA: YES!!! ( she scremed)

GIBBS: what was that?

Melissa: YES SIR!

GIBBS: GOOD NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!

HOMEPHONE RINGS

Gibbs: Hello?

Tony: Hey Boss can I please talk to my wonderful teenager of mine?

Gibbs: Sure oh by the way I grounded her she is going to try and pull the innocent card on you tony don't fall for it

Tony: Gibbs I have NEVER fallen for that its her mom you need to worry about

Gibbs: (yells upstairs)MEL! PHONE!

Melissa: oh god he is giving me the the phone either means its my dad or mom (runs down stairs) Yea who is it

Gibbs: Your father

Melissa: eh (takes the phone) Hey daddy whats up?

Tony: Melissa Rose DiNozzo what the hell where you thinking?

Melissa: dad Gibbs already did this lecture please I don't think I want to deal with that again once was plenty maybe to much! AND im already hardcore grounded im on bread and water now

Tony: Gibbs knows what he is doing and if I want to give u this lecture I will because I am your father and I care about you and you should know better we brought u up better then this! How can you be so STUPID! Do you WANT to end up in a GUTTER some where!! You know should know better Melissa

Melissa: (starting to tear up) YOU SOUND LIKE YOUR FATHER YOU KNOW THAT I want MY DAD BACK!!! I NEVER signed up for this YOU did NOT ME!!(hung up the phone hard)

Gibbs: jeez and I thought I put my phone threw enough abuse daily want to talk about it?

Melissa: Im going up stairs do NOT follow

OTHER SIDE AT DINOZZO RESIDENTS

Tony: ( stood stunned he didn't want to turn into his father and realized how much he was ) oh my god she is right!

Ziva: who right about what honey?

Tony: Melissa right I am turning into my father leaving co-workers to deal with her more often so I can get work down yelling at her and bringing her down! I have to change that

Zive: Hey your not your father your a lot better you would never lay a finger on Melissa and you know that so please understand that we both love you she is just angry with us she has not had the option of leaving this mess and trust me the girl like me needs to be in control 24/7


	6. Chit Chat With Gibbs

_**FYI IN THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE ITALIAN SO ILL PUT THE MEANING NEXT TO IT IN ( ) and will also be in bold SO YOU UNDERSTAND FOR ANYONE THAT SPEAKS ITS IM SORRY IF I AM NOT PERFECT MY MOM SPEAKS ITALIAN AND IM NOT SURE IF ITS ALL RIGHT SINCE IM HAVING HER HELP WRITE IT A LOT OF MY FEW CHAPTERS WILL HAVE ITALIAN IN IT**_

Ziva: Hey your not your father your a lot better you would never lay a finger on Melissa and you know that so please understand that we both love you she is just angry with us she has not had the option of leaving this mess and trust me the girl like me needs to be in control 24/7

BACK AT GIBBS HOUSE

MELISSA- odio quando si comporta come il suo padre **(I hate when he acts like his father) **

GiBBS: [Standing in the door way] you know I hate it when your parents speak Italian to each other.

MELISSA-[Jumps didn't know Gibbs was behind her] why? Its not like they are talking about you they are probably talking about family stuff

GIBBS- Yea but family stuff might concern you and your safety Mel you're the closest thing I have to a granddaughter since I think of your parents like my kids

MELISSA- eh Gibbs Incest much! [starts laughing at Gibbs face since he obviously never thought of it that way]

Gibbs- You know your brain thinks very differently them most others probably what keeps you alive

Both of them sit in science listening to the rainstorm

MELISSA- My dad always said that thunder storms always calmed me down as a little child I guess they still have that effect on me

Gibbs- well you were an odd one

MELISSA-hey relativo essere duro normale con i miei genitori non viene facile **(hey its hard being normal with my parents does not come easy)** oh sorry English right sorry Gibbs

GIBBS- I think you do that just to annoy me sometimes

MELISSA- sì faccio **(yes I do)** [laughs Gibbs smakes her on the back of the head and they keep laughing]

GIBBS- you know you're a very pretty young women skinny tall sweet very smart but sometime I wish you would use that head more

MELISSA- I am not red headed gibbs so NO you can not marry me

GIBBS- I should hit you for that comment you know what I mean Mel

MELISSA- Yea I know but let me tell you when both parents are NCIS agents and your school knows it man is it hard to get a guy pretty or not

GIBBS- good love just makes you a fool and in the job you can not afford it

MELISSA- how does my parents do it then

GIBBS- I told them if they are going to break rule #12 then they better be able to leave there emotions at the door when they come into work

MELISSA- that's harsh even for you Jethro

GIBBS- it might be but it's what keeps them alive and coming home to you at the end of everyday then I am okay with it

MELISSA- I guess I am also then

GIBBS- so are you going to explain to me why you thought it was a good idea to leave the house

MELISSA- yea about that

GIBBS- yea that thing that you have been trying to avoid talking about with me nope I didn't forget

MELISSA- yea always can count on you to remember the things I don't want you to

GIBBS- hint of sarcasm in there we will talk about that later so now explain to me your train of thought then I have something funny to tell you

MELISSA- well one I was not thinking straight

GIBBS- got that right now go on with the real story

MELISSA- well its hard to explain see I guess I didn't want to believe that my best friend sara was dead so I decided to call my other best friend and hang out like everything was normal so I could feel normal again and not be so worried about someone coming after me

GIBBS- I get where your coming from…

MELISSA- you do?

GIBBS- yea, but your ass is still grounded

MELISSA- OH okay yeah not getting out of this one I guess

GIBBS- yea but the funny part if you didn't react the way you did in the backyard I would of believe you since I never looked up you cell phone that was a lie to see if you were telling the truth or not

MELISSA- DAMN! Should of listen more to my mom when she was telling me how to lie

GIBBS-[laughs] only your mom and dad would teach you how to become an expert liar

MELISSA- yea that is probably true Gibbs

GIBBS- Hey you should probably get some sleep

MELISSA- yea I am really tired night gibbs

GIBBS- [closing the door] night Melissa sleep tight

MELISSA- [waits for the door to close and turns off the light and whispers] Amarla ed i ringraziamenti per tutto lei fa per me sono molto fortunato per averla Gibbs (**Love you and thanks for all you do for me i am very lucky to have you Gibbs)**


End file.
